


Minami, Fanboy Senpai

by Koane (volleyball_crow)



Series: Be My Coach, Yuuri!, a series [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, and Viktor is only a little Extra, by which I mean midnight, for once Yuuri is Not Mortified, have some more stuff about Yuuri's fanboy, not as funny/mad as previous ones, probably because I actually wrote this at a decent hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crow/pseuds/Koane
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri's student had always thought he was Katsuki Yuuri's #1 fan. And then he met Minami Kenjirou, and reached the inevitable conclusion--his place on the fanboying podium clearly has space for one more.





	

One day, Viktor and Yuuri take their student to an ice show in Tokyo, and that's how he meets Minami Kenjirou.

Of course, he'd already known _of_ Minami Kenjirou, even though they hadn't competed directly against each other yet, and they'd never met in person.

That is soon remedied when they bump into each other near the locker room entrance, fall on their butts, and look up to find someone wearing a matching Katsuki Yuuri Fanclub pin.

"Oh!"

*

"I actually touched his skates once," Minami, eyes hazy with fond recollection, later tells him when they're sitting together in the audience near the kiss and cry. "Right after he got that first silver at the Cup of China."

"Oh my god, wow. I could never do that! I still freeze and die a hundred times over every time he touches my arm, I just..." he trails off, unable to verbalize enormity of it.

"I _know_ ," Minami whispers back fervently. "It was so crazy, I still don't know how I got the courage to do it."

This deserves a confession of equal value. "You know, the other day, he said, to make me less nervous, he'd let me _touch his medals_ \--" It's actually a relief to finally get this off his chest and tell it to someone who will understand the depths of his suffering. 

Minami gasps, absolutely scandalized. "He _what?!"_

"I know, right?!"

*

"And then, the other day, I finally found a copy of that rare poster from his FS at his last season's Rostelecom for sale, you know the one, and then someone outbid me at the very last second. I thought I was going to cry."

"I bid on that one too! Ugh, if I find the bastard who took it..."

*

"--and then he just goes and bam! Fifteenth fucking jump, perfect, clean landing--"

"Oh my god!"

"--right? And I'm just freaking out, I swear, I was just about foaming at the mouth, and Viktor just smiles and says _perfect, Yuuri!_ and nothing more, like, is that it!?"

"What!"

"Yeah! Like he sees people doing fifteen clean quads in a row every day, what the hell!"

"...Wait."

"What?"

"What if that's because he's seen Yuuri-kun do _more?_ "

"Oh. My. God."

"I tell you, he _can't be human_."

*

"No, but seriously, my favourite is absolutely, no question, his FS from the season when Viktor first coached him. Yuri On Ice is _beautiful_."

"Oh! You competed against him that year, right? You saw it _live?_ "

"I did. My god, did I. I was actually crying, big fat tears running down my face, he was so beautiful out on the ice..."

"He always is..."

"True..."

They both sigh and their eyes wander down to the ice just in time to see Yuuri and Viktor come in to start doing warm-up laps.

"There he is! Minami, Minami, look!"

"Oh, he brought back that outfit... oh god I can't believe I'm going to see that SP again, what a time to be alive..."

*

Yuuri is getting the distinct feeling of eyes fixed on his naked form. Which is silly, because while he's out on the ice in front of a gradually increasing number of people as the audience take their seats, he's very much wearing clothes.

Viktor is quick to reassure him. "You just look so good, I bet a lot of people are undressing you with their eyes."

"Please reassure me less, Viktor."

"Anyway, you're all mine so that's the best they'll ever get. Do you want my spare jacket?"

"Is it the one with your name written on the back?"

"...Maybe."

"..."

**Author's Note:**

> I blame #1 [Ariisa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariisa/pseuds/Ariisa), who gave me the idea for this, and #2 all of you horrible enablers who keep encouraging me. Stahp eet. 
> 
> I've even suddenly been hit by an idea for a YOI longfic, actually not crack, inspired by [that game collab thingy](http://yurionice.wikia.com/wiki/Yuri!!!_on_Ice_X_Shingeki_no_Bahamut). I keep getting _urges_ to write stuff for it, even though I have no real desire to do it. hell, I _can't_ write longfic. I can barely write short crack. Anything longer than 15k and I give up halfway. I CANNOT write longfic. I _am not_ going to do it. These urges are horrible. I blame all of you. I am suffering. I hope you feel bad.


End file.
